Réquiem por conmiseración
by Astrea-nike
Summary: Hanamichi Sakuragi está a punto de comprender que estamos a merced de las sombras del pasado, de aquello que fuimos en otra vida. Destino. Karma. Fatalidad. Los ingredientes para un cóctel que esperará a ser bebido en la trágica noche de Halloween.


**Disclaimer**: Slam Dunk y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

_**Acto 1º: VIDAS PRESENTES**_

Estaba solo. Absolutamente solo, en la absorbente y lánguida oscuridad de la noche. Puro y desamparado a través de las penumbra. El inmenso paraje austero y abandonado se abría frente a él, devorándole, engulléndole. La angustia carcomía cada fibra y cabello de su robusto cuerpo. Nadie, nada, habían sido capaces de doblegarlo, hasta el punto de perder el raciocinio y la cordura. Lo único, este devastador sentimiento. Intangible. Intocable. Un afecto etéreo pero real. Tan real y físico, como que, era el motivo que estuviera allí, perdido, rodeado por una bruma espesa que amenazaba por dejarle cercado del resto del mundo. No veía ni un alma. No distinguía ninguna silueta. Imposible en una tétrica noche sin luna, como aquella, comandada por las sombras eternas, siempre impasibles, siempre acechantes.

Desesperado, se abrazó a su mismo en un nimio intento por buscar algún tipo de sustento, aunque fuera proporcionado por su propio calor. No sobrevenía tregua. El gélido paisaje le perseguía para derrotarle, con las inclemencias meteorológicas como poderosa arma de combate. Un crudo e hiriente frío obnubilaba sus sentidos, mordiéndole la carne que los tupidos ropajes no podían ocultar, y abrasando sus pulmones cada vez que inhalaba bocanadas de aire en busca de oxígeno. Una exhalación se materializó en níveo vaho cuando exhortó, a media voz, un breve ruego al Emperador de Jade, suplicando ayuda. Él, que gobernaba el cielo y la tierra podría sentir misericordia hacía ese pobre mortal que era su humilde persona. Giró en derredor, pensando como un idiota iluso que la plegaria había ablandando el alma divina y por fin, alcanzaría su meta.

Azuzó sus ojos, achicándolos para concentrarse en ver algún punto. Inútil, en una noche que no esperaba la visita de la oronda doncella plateada. Seguía sin verse un alma alrededor, y aunque quisiera no podría distinguir mas que las borrosas siluetas negras de la arboleda. Largas y rotas ramas que formaban amenazadoras e insinuantes figuras. Su corazón temblaba asustado e impotente. Tenía miedo, debía controlarse las manos para que no temblaran de pánico. ¿Acaso… acaso…? ¿Y si no era él quien buscaba si no a quien buscaban? Pasaba de cazador a presa. Un bolo de saliva tropezó en su garganta, sus pasos, de manera inconsciente se aligeraron sin llegar al punto de correr en dirección a ninguna parte. Era un rincón sin lugar para ocultarse.

¡No! ¡Debía tomar el control! ¡No podía quedar inutilizado por el pánico! ¡Por los Dioses! ¡Debía de encontrarle!

Agudizó sus oídos, intentando sosegar los potentes latidos de su corazón que martilleaban su cerebro sin compasión, pero lo único que rompía el silencio de la nada era el monótono y agudo canto de los grillos.

Sus manos se movían, desesperadas, intentando ver donde sus ojos no eran capaces, ir más allá, apartando la espesa telaraña de niebla. Su olfato se lo reveló, podía sentirlo: su aroma a naranjas amargas, su presencia. Él estaba allí y eso le ponía de los nervios, acogotándole el estomago y tensando su mandíbula. Escuchó su propia respiración, loca y desatada. Apretó los dientes fuertemente, podía escucharlos rechinar. ¿Y si ese hombre le había tendido una trampa? ¡¿Porque no creyó que era peligroso?

Tragó saliva con prudencia, como si cualquier sonido que el destilará fuera a amplificarse en su soledad. Su sentido del peligro estaba totalmente alerta, pero no le importaba. Se arriesgaba, aunque sabía perfectamente de las locuras que él capaz. Deseaba encontrarle. Era su decisión y un descendiente de la estirpe de los criadores de caballos nunca volvía sus pasos hacia atrás. Además, algo más poderoso que el miedo se movía en su interior instándole a encontrarle

Abrió la boca para implorar que apareciera— ¡Ca Fai!—gritó ferozmente, con la esperanza de que su voz penetrara en la bruma— ¿Dónde estas?

Pero este timbre de voz que se revelaba dudoso no era el suyo, si no de alguien lejano. Alguien a quien percibía tan lejos como el sol pero que sin embargo sus rayos llegaban hasta sus manos. El humo níveo fue copando todo el espacio, más y más hasta fundir todo el paisaje en un blanco inmaculado. Entonces fue cuando él, lleno de desesperación… ¡Despertó!

Los juveniles y broncíneos ojos de Hanamichi Sakuragi se abrieron dando por finalizado el pesado y largo sueño nocturno. Incorporó medio cuerpo, mientras su mano restregaba sus parpados, aún llenos de modorra y legañas matutinas. Bostezó sin remedio. Había pasado toda la noche sumido en el sueño pero no había descansando nada.

¡Otra vez!

Ya no llevaba la cuenta desde que empezó aquello, cuantas veces se le había repetido. Era como rebobinar y apretar el play de una película una y otra vez. Había vuelto a visitar el mismo sitio asqueroso, y como siempre todavía sentía como la temperatura glacial de aquel paraje inhóspito le cortaba la piel en cachitos. Se cubrió con la sábana hasta la cabeza, necesitaba calor y apoyo. Aunque percibía el frío del sueño, no era eso lo que le provocaba tener escalofríos, si no la sensación que sentía su alter ego durante el sueño. Era todo tan raro, estaba todo tan presente que le acojonaba de verdad, no viendo una película de zombies o vampiros. Ni siquiera jugando al "Silent Hill" (1) lo pasaba tan mal.

Esa impotencia que le ahogaba. Tal desesperación. El sabor del miedo de no encontrar a aquel a quien buscaba con ardor. Notaba esa mierda y más, todos los días trepando por su garganta. ¡Mierda! ¡El primer sueño lo flipó en colores, pero que se repitiera tantas veces no le hacía ni puñetera gracia! Estaba empezando a ser paranoico y encima amenazaba con su falta de rendimiento en el equipo de baloncesto. ¡Joder! Desde que dejó atrás la lesión no necesitaba más obstáculos. ¿Por qué toda la mierda le sucedía a él? No venga, no debía pensar así. El era el Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi. Podía con todo, y su gran objetivo era alcanzar a Rukawa antes de acabar la secundaria

«¡Maldito zorro!»

El sonido de una locomotora sonó desde su despertador para anunciarle que debía salir de la cama. Prácticamente, ya no le hacia falta, hacia una temporada que se despertaba antes de su hora y constantemente alucinando con la dichosas visiones onírica. Y le estaba empezando a preocupar, ¿y si se estaba volviendo un tarado? ¡Joder! Parecía sacado de una de esas películas de terror…¡ostia! ¿No será una premonición?

—Hanamichi, cariño, es hora de levantarte—le dijo su madre desde la puerta

—Ya llevo un rato despierto, mamá, enseguida me pongo el uniforme y bajo a desayunar

—Estupendo, pero deberías de dejar de intentar meterte la manga de la chaqueta por la pierna—río divertida la señora Sakuragi

‹‹Mierda, si soy el Tensai ¿En que estaba yo pensando?›› Pero él sospechaba, a ratos desde la razón, a ratos desde la intuición, que desde que volvía del mundo onírico solo podía tratarse de averiguar en quien sería el misterioso Ca Fai de las narices. «Todo se acaba cuando él, vamos el otro, cree encontrar al tipo ese» Y en algo que le inquietaba aún mas, esa sensación de déjà vu continuo que tenía cuando pensaba que la presencia estaba cerca...

No era capaz de describirlo, pero era tan terrorífico como la sensación de sentir que no eres tu el que está en tu piel aunque estés despierto. Que a pesar de tener a tu familia comiendo junto a ti en la hora de la cena su alma se sentía tan lejos, flotando en el espacio–tiempo. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía a quien recurrir

—Mamá, ¿qué haces levantada? No sueles hacerlo hasta que no te toca llevar a Ukyo al colegio

La señora Sakuragi contestó a su hijo sin dejar de coser la tela negra que se traía entre manos, con autentica habilidad maternal

—Pasado mañana es Halloween, y aparte de preparar la comida para tu fiesta con el equipo, en la academia de inglés de tu hermana hacen una celebración. Me acabo de enterar que tenemos una brujita en casa.

Los dos rieron, ese apelativo definía perfectamente a la pequeña de los Sakuragi. Traviesa, con esa energía que procedía de familia. Ukyo Sakuragi era un completo terremoto que se hacía querer.

* * *

—Hanamichi—gritó Yohei desde el otro lado de la calle—espérame y vamos juntos al instituto. ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes unas ojeras de espanto

—Pues este Tensai no tiene problemas para dormir— contestó el pelirrojo con autosuficiencia pero intentado no revelar su preocupación. Yohei seguía siendo su mejor amigo, su mejor apoyo, pero confesarle algo, era sinónimo de confesarlo a un adulto y las consecuencias que oteaba en el horizonte como apartarle otra vez del equipo de baloncesto no le gustaba lo mas mínimo. No cuando había logrado volver a los botes básicos otra vez después de su rehabilitación de espalda. ¡Ja! Para mear y no echar gota. ¿Quién iba a decir que añoraría tanto el roce de la pelota de cuero que con tal de volver a tenerla entre sus manos le daba igual si hacer miles de botes o no?

Y Haruko… bueno, Haruko… No sabía que pasaba con ella. Tenía una carta lista para confesar sus sentimientos. Le llevaba guardada en el pecho, metafóricamente, cuando trató de escribirla durante su desagradable pero esperanzador paso por la clínica y el hospital. No había tenido cojones de materializarla, el par de veces que se había puesto a ello, las frases le habían resultado harto cursis y habían acabado en la papelera.

—Vamos—Yohei le cogió del brazo— no quiero llegar tarde a primera hora otra vez, si no mis padres no se creerán de una vez que me estoy esforzando—entreabrió los labios en una mueca burlona—No quiero que a mi padre le vuelva a dar un infarto

Sus pupitres de primer año les estaban esperando, como siempre, para dar comienzo a la dura jornada estudiantil. Era completamente cierto que Hanamichi estaba tratando de estudiar duramente, le estaba costando, pero la rehabilitación le había enseñado el valor de ir paso a paso, en vez de tratar de conseguir todo de golpe. Y también tenía que dar gracias al Gori, Ayako y a Kogure por darle alguna clase que otra como refuerzo. Otra lección que le había mostrado la rehabilitación: ya no se trataba solo de Okus, Yohei, Takamiya y Noma, podía contar con toda la gente del equipo de baloncesto, incluso con la señora Anzai. La buena mujer parecía agradecida desde que llevó al entrenador al hospital. Él no creía que fuera para tanto, cualquiera en su situación hubiera hecho lo mismo. Exactamente lo mismo.

Se encontró con el zorro en el pasillo, últimamente parecía mas pálido de lo normal ¿a lo mejor él también tenia problemas para dormir? ‹‹Imposible›› pensó Hanamichi, ‹‹el día que ese zorro padezca insomnio será el fin del mundo›› Rukawa le llamaba la atención, ya no podía fingir en su interior que era mejor que el zorro. Ese apestoso era increíble jugando al baloncesto y él tendría que dar el 100% para llegar a su situación. ¿Sería dormir lo que le daba la fuerza como el "Samsumg" (2) ese que había leído por ahí?, un melenas cualquiera al que cortaron el pelo y lo perdió todo. ¡Qué putada!

Pero no se apartó de su camino. Se dieron un encontronazo y ni siquiera se volvió para disculparse.‹‹ Zorro estúpido››, gruñó el interior del pelirrojo. Sentía la rivalidad bullirle por toda la piel y una evocación en la que pensaba a veces. Esa sensación de regreso a alguna parte que experimentó la primera vez que pegó a Rukawa. Hubo algo más que ese zorro menospreciara a su querida Haruko. Algo visceral, un sentimiento que siempre había estado allí, sólo que desconocía de qué se trataba y... ¡tampoco lo necesitaba! Él era el Tensai! ¡Todo estaría bien!

—Hanamichi, desde que volviste de la rehabilitación no piensas tanto en Haruko, ¿será que hay alguna otra?

Las jocosas palabras de su amigo en parte eran ciertas, pero no era en Haruko en quien pensaba. Miro a Yohei, y le pidió perdón mentalmente por no contarle nada de lo que preocupaba. Además quería centrarse en salir delante de su lesión de espalda, recreándose en el más fuerte sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo: la competitividad hacia Rukawa.

—Pero que dices, es solo que quiero ser el mejor jugador de baloncesto. ‹‹Te ganaré Rukawa››

La última hora de clase, se le hizo eterna. El inglés no era su punto fuerte y tampoco lo motivaba demasiado. Aunque el poco entendimiento que tenia de la lengua anglosajona le evitó pensar demasiado en los perturbadores relatos de Edgar Allan Poe que su compañera estaba matizando, en voz alta, comandada por el profesor. Se estaba hartando de tanta fiesta de Halloween, si la gente supiera lo que pesa la incertidumbre, el miedo. Lo que significaba sentirse aterrorizado. Bastante tenía con sus problemas actuales, como el crepitar que pellizcaba su piel en estos momentos. ¿Un momento? ¿Des…desde cuando estaba en el bosque? Dio un quejumbroso giró en derredor, el desolador y sombrío paisaje se alzaba allí enseñando sus dientes. Se oyó a si mismo tragar saliva, escuchó su propio corazón galopando desbocando. Rápido. Sin control. Fustigado por el pánico. No… no era real, ¿verdad? ¡No podía ser real!

Una zozobra le invadió hasta el punto de sentir que sus pulmones se negaban a respirar.

— ¡Señor Sakuragi! Estamos en clase de lectura no de teatro. Haga el favor de sentarse o será expulsado de clase

El pelirrojo asintió avergonzado. Hasta que no se volvió a sentar en su pupitre no se dio cuenta de lo más preocupante: aquellos sueños estaban cruzando a la realidad

«No… no… me estoy volviendo loco. Estoy dejando que esa mierda me gane. Solo debo dejarlo pasar»

Pronto llegaría la hora de ir al gimnasio. ¡Se moría de ganas! ¡Por fin iba a participar en un entrenamiento en condiciones! Ayer decidieron que su estado físico le permitía hacer algo más que botar la pelota, conociendo a Anzai se trataría de que ahora podía hacer pases. Pero no le importa, tal como le había dicho el doctor, paso a paso recuperaría su antiguo esplendor. ¡El rey de los rebotes iba a volver!

Se recreó mentalmente en lo mucho que iba a pavonearse delante de Rukawa. ¡Kitsune taimado! Le encantaba ver como su cara de zorro le miraba mientras hacia espectaculares mates a canasta, en sus sueños , claro. Era su fantasía, que Rukawa reconociera el gran jugador que es y devolverle la humillación de aquel uno a uno infame. ¡Ja! Cada vez que lo imaginaba, se sentía pletórico, exultante y… ¿mareado? La indisposición traspasó la barrera de la imaginación, la imagen de Rukawa se diluía cada vez más, fuera de la cancha, y su cara se emborronaba. Como si hubiera dos imágenes superpuestas.

— ¡Sakuragi!

Hanamichi dio un fuerte respingo. Estaba en medio del pasillo, de pie, en el intercambio de clases, mientras sus compañeros le dirigían miradas burlonas

— ¿Estás bien Hanamichi?

—Si Yohei, es que…

— ¿No estarás tomando esos analgésicos de caballo otra vez?

— ¡Si es eso! Venga, vamos para el gimnasio, me irá bien despejarme

Prácticamente, arrastrando a Yohei. Los dos amigos pasaron juntos la puerta del gimnasio. Hanamichi con su bolsa deportiva al hombro se veía animado. «Hoy estaré aquí, solo aquí y el baloncesto me hará olvidarme de todo». Si, la decisión le corroía. No habría sitio para pensar en sueños raros y sitios que eran más raros, y lo peor... que daban más miedo. El gimnasio era como su sancta sanctorum, dentro de esas cuatro paredes estaba protegido y no podía sucederle nada. Ayako fue la primera que le avistó y se tradujo como un saludo inyectado en energía. Detrás de ella Haruko iba cargada con un cuaderno de estadísticas. Hanamichi la sonrío, notando como ya no le invadía ese cosquilleo fatal. ¿Tendría Yohei razón? ¿Se estaba desenamorando?

En parte se sentía desilusionado con ella, es cierto que fue la que mantuvo contacto con él mediante cartas, pero era puramente informativas y la chica nombraba a Rukawa cada dos por tres, mientras, él crío una leve esperanza. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que, ese mismo anhelo, lo había perdido cuando la volvió a ver. Como siempre. La doctora tenía razón, había ingresado con la espalda rota pero había salido de la clínica entero y más maduro. A pesar de que le jodía enormemente que aquello significaba que, el tensai, también podía equivocarse.

—Hanamichi, estas en las nubes, ¿quieres bajar ya?

El pelirrojo gruñó amistosamente a Ayako, detrás de ella, en un borroso segundo plano, observó como se acercaba el entrenador Anzai acompañado de Rukawa. La mera visión del chico pálido provocó que su piel se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies. ¡Tenía la carne de gallina!. Y no solo eso, su antiguo instinto de matón se puso en alerta… atávico, más allá de donde no podía llegar

— ¿Qué te pasa hoy Hanamichi? Creía que tenías ganas de pasar al siguiente nivel

—Si, Ayako, es que… b…—era malo mintiendo, era mejor poniendo excusas— ¡es que tengo algo en la cabeza y no quiero que se me olvide! —un gritó salió aliviando sus pulmones— ¡Hay fiesta de Halloween en casa del Tensai!

Ryota se quedo parado, metiéndose el dedo en el oído— ¡Joder! No era necesario que te pusieras en modo megáfono—se alzó de hombros y miro a en derredor—yo me apunto, ¿paramos el entrenamiento para ver quién va o levantamos las manos?

No hizo falta mucha decisión, fueron todos, incluido Rukawa, con una mirada azul tan gélida como cortante.

* * *

Después del entrenamiento llegó a casa pronto, no tenía muchas ganas de vagabundear con su Gundam en pos de retrasar la hora de los estudios y el deber.

—_Tadaima (3)  
_

Unos pasos rápidos, pies descalzos marcando rítmicamente el suelo de madera se escucharon avanzando desde el piso de arriba. Sakuragi sabía lo que venía a continuación. Flexionó sus rodillas y extendió los brazos. De inmediato, una niña con la travesura desprendiendo por sus poros se colgó enérgicamente de su cuello

_—__Okaerinasai onichan (4)  
_

Hizo volar al pequeño terremoto en sus brazos, sabía que eso a su hermana le gustaba y su padre había quedado excluido de esos juegos, si quería cuidarse después del casi fatal infarto. Depositó a su hermana en el suelo. Ukyo y él, no se parecían en demasía, él se había salido a su padre y ella a su madre. Pero la expresión salvaje de su cara era la misma y poseían el mismo ímpetu indomesticable aplicado a todo. Su madre reñía mucho a su hermana porque no se comportaba como una señorita a sus ocho años, pero él la malcriaba. No podía evitarlo, era la hermana del Tensai, era la mejor. Y la quería un montón, él la protegería de todo y de todos. Era su consentida, incluso la Gundam la tenía mimada, jugaban con ella a todas horas y la sacaban al parque cuando podían.

—¡Mamá va a terminarme el traje! ¡Ven a verlo _onichan_!

El pelirrojo acarició la cabeza de su hermana con ternura—Luego, voy a dejar la bolsa y los libros a mi habitación, ¿vale?

—¡Vale! Estamos en mi habitación. ¡Súbeme, súbeme!

Hanamichi cargó a su hermana en brazos, a pensar de sentirse cansado, y que era una práctica que su doctor no hubiera autorizado, el pelirrojo lo hizo con gusto. Así, dos Sakuragis subieron la segunda planta y mientras el pelirrojo dejó a Ukyo con su madre, el se dirigió a su habitación. Tiró todo sobre la cama, incluido el mismo. ¡Estaba reventado!. Jorobaba saber que le estaba costando un poco pillar el ritmo, él nunca había tenido problemas de ese tipo.

Bostezó y su visión comenzó a reducirse a media luz. «No—se dijo a si mismo—No quiero dormirme. No quiero….». Y se hizo la oscuridad.

Rodeado de árboles esqueléticos, dudaba de donde se encontraban la veracidad de sus pasos. Aterido, se recogió hacía atrás los mechones rojizos que la brisa áspera y cercenada se empeñaba en dominar a su merced expandiéndolos salvajemente por su cara. Su pie derecho avanzó hacía el frente

— ¡Ahhh!

El crepitar de una rama rota lo sobresaltó de sobremanera hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de él mismo. ¡Qué idiota! Rió a carcajadas, rió con dolor, con pena. Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo. Nunca le encontraría y él sólo se estaba volviendo loco. De inmediato, su corazón quedo en suspenso. «¡Naranjas! ¡naranjas amargas!» Se giró con celeridad, allí, en el rincón mas umbrío, dominado por las sombras se hacía una figura alargada, de su misma altura. No tenía duda, Ca Fai lo había encontrado antes a él y lo divisaba, como un cazador arrogante, desde lejos.

* * *

La Gundam se miró plenamente satisfecha. La decoración les había quedado monstruosamente divina. Calaveras de papel ondeaban vigilantes sobre la pared, varias calabazas comandaban la mesa, dirigiendo el pequeño ejército de arañas y demás insectos de plástico que se escondían entre los dulces con formas de variopintos fantasmas. La única condición de la madre de Hanamichi, para dejarles la casa esa noche, había sido que tuvieran cuidado con las velas. La buena mujer no quería su casa ardiendo por accidente y los chicos habían aceptado por lo que las velas rojizas, naranjas y negras se contaban con los dedos de las manos.

Las tareas del instituto les había dejado poco tiempo para buscar un disfraz en condiciones, pero haciendo uso de ingenio del pobre habían cogido ropa vieja, la habían cortado un par de jirones, y se habían pintando la cara de blanco con marcadas ojeras en negro: eran un terrible y hambriento ejércitos de muertos vivientes.

El timbre sonó, ya estaban todos aquí

—Pasad chicos, estáis en vuestra casa—Okus les cerró la puerta y enseguida un cuerpo cubierto de tétrico negro se les echó encima a cuchillo descubierto. Se escucharon un par de chillidos

Hanamichi braveó desde el otro lado del pasillo—Takamiya, deberías dejar de hacerte pasar por el de "Scream", tu panzón cervecero no acompaña

El aludido se apartó la careta, dejando ver sus regordetes mofletes—Solo es para meter un poco de ambiente—se perdido pasillo abajo negando con la cabeza. Para una vez que intentaba hacer algo no se lo agradecían. ¡Era un incomprendido!

—Ya estamos todos—anuncio Mitsui después de cerrar la puerta cuando pasó el último componente del equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku—joder Sakuragi, menudas pintas que llevas, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que había que venir disfrazados?

Yohei respondió a la pregunta—por que hasta hace media hora nosotros no teníamos disfraz

— ¿Qué hace aquí Rukawa?—dijo alarmado Sakuragi al encontrarse con la faz del nº 11 cada vez más cerúlea

—Hanamichi Sakuragi, no empieces—Ayako le propinó un abanicazo de papel—él también forma parte del equipo

—Siempre pensáis mal del genio— el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos evidentemente molestó y señaló a Rukawa con descaro—ese zorro está enfermo ¿es que nadie lo ve?

—Yo le veo muy bien—contestó Haruko en un suspiro que no se molestó en disimular

El pelirrojo se limitó a emitir un gruñido y sentarse justo enfrente de Rukawa, no le apetecía tenerlo al lado pero su instinto le guío a no perderle de vista. ¿Todos estaban ciegos o qué? ¡Rukawa si que parecía un no-muerto! Miradle, miradle, más blanco que una sábana, con dos franjas oscuras bajo sus ojos, los labios resecos y los ojos… Hanamichi tragó saliva abruptamente y desvió la mirada lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Qué… que había visto allí? No lo sabía, solo no quería seguir mirando

—Bueno, vamos a empezar la verdadera diversión

Okus sacó el tablero, era redondo con el alfabeto occidental escrito, junto los kanjis de "si" o "no", en el medio les esperaba un vaso

— ¿Cómo? ¿No vamos a ver películas?—la voz de Ayako estaba sembrada de duda

Ryota empezó a bromear, usando la voz más rimbombante que pudo— Oh, gran Oda Nobunaga, nosotros te invocamos para que puedas ayudarme en mi trabajo del shogunato Ashikaga (5)

—Por Dios, si no vais en serio yo me voy a casa— dijo Mitsui, quien no estaba muy convencido de esa pantomima

—Venga... ¿a quien queréis invocar? ¿Julio César? ¿Napoleón? ... ¿Osamu Tezuka?— Yohei parecía mas abierto a ese tipo de tonto divertimento. Total, no pensaba mas que divertirse con unos pocos sustos y el miedo de las chicas, el de Yasuda y el resto de suplentes. Yohei sonrió, aunque no lo dijera, se veía que Mitsui también estaba algo cagado. Dio una palmada al aire—Venga, vamos a empezar. Cojámonos de las manos y….

Al instante el vaso se deslizó fugazmente por la tabla a una letra, a otra, otra y otra más. Más rápido, infernalmente rápido

—Esto no tiene nada de gracia—protestó Ayako enojada mirando a la Gundam—Chicos, ya sois mayorcitos… ¿habéis puesto un imán debajo o algo por el estilo?

Okus carraspeó mientras Takamiya y Noma se miraban estupefactos—No, te juro… que nosotros no…

El vaso cobró vida de nuevo en el tablero, parecía repetir el mismo orden anterior. Mientras todos miraban a Yohei con cara de enfado, este gritó— ¡No he sido yo! ¡lo juro!

Un pánico inicial se desbordó. Yasuda empezó a lloriquear, se movía en espasmo y susurraba que venían a por él. Miyagi, tomando su rol de capitán, llamó a la calma

— ¿Alguien se ha quedado con todas las letras?—preguntó Yohei, atrayendo la atención de todos

— L-I-U S-H-A-N-G—deletreó un ido Hanamichi. Unos sudores fríos se expandieron, aterrorizando sus sentidos. Ese nombre, ese nombre…

—¿Liu Shang? ¿Hubo algún emperador chino que se llamara así?

La respiración de Hanamichi se aceleró, y por alguna razón, susurró— ¿Ca Fai?— su piel se erizó de inmediato, notaba un aire en su nuca al mismo tiempo que persistía la fuerte sensación de ser observado. «Ojos azules, hambrientos ojos azules»

— ¡Otra vez!

En efecto, el vaso comenzó a reunir letras otra vez, las velas chisporrotearon crispándose sobre sí mismas tensando aún más la enrarecida atmósfera

—Vengo a por tu alma—leyó Ryota, que frunció la boca jocoso—vaya, que original. Os superáis chicos

Yohei con el rostro congestionado, encaró al base—te lo repito bien en serio Miyagi: ¡No somos nosotros!

Un silencio tenso y abrumador invadió a oleadas el salón de los Sakuragi. Pares de ojos inseguros iban de uno a otro, sin poder ofrecer explicaciones. Nadie sabía que estaba ocurriendo allí y la ignorancia acentuaba mas el miedo. Sin control, sin seguridad, solo eran una panda de muchachos indefensos.

Haruko se levantó aterrada— ¡Me voy a casa!—con la única idea de salir cuando antes de allí, se abalanzó sobre el pomo de la puerta y tiro de ella con todas sus fuerzas—¡Ahhhhhh!

—¿Qué sucede Haruko?

—La…la… puerta… no se abre…

—Me lo prometiste

Yohei se giró— ¿Quién ha dicho eso? — y miró extrañado a su amigo. Hipnotizado por el tablero, daba la sensación de que no estaba allí—¿Hanamichi?

Sakuragi, reacción levemente cuando escucho su nombre. Con una inocencia irreal para las circunstancias en las que estaban inmersos, señaló a la ouija sin dejar de clavar sus pupilas en las letras—Es lo que pone aquí

Hanamichi extendió una mano temblorosa hacía el vaso. «No, no podía dejar que lo dominara» Rápidamente se retiró, levantándose del suelo con el rictus serio y muerto de preocupación.—No te preocupes Haruko, voy a abrir la puerta

Se escuchó una bola de saliva tragar abruptamente. Era Noma. El tablero había hablado de nuevo—Te quiero muerto

Al escuchar la cruel y horrorifica sentencia muchas bocas se resecaron, muchos pares de piernas temblaron y muchas gargantas liberaron un grito de pánico

— ¿A quién quieres muerto?—preguntó Yohei

Noma despegó su cara teatralmente del tablero y señaló con la mano temblorosa a la víctima—Yasuda

Hanamichi enfermo por tanto juego estúpido. Abrió la puerta, ante los balbuceos de Haruko y de inmediato, asaltando el centro del círculo, se apropió del tablero—Olvídalo Yasuda, tan solo son puras tonterías….

Y la luz se fue, sumiendo a todos en el caos del pánico.

—¡KYAHHHHHHH!

—¡AHHHHH!

—¡NOOOOO!

Una mano asaltante en la oscuridad, tomó por el hombro a Yasuda que se desmayó de la falta impresión. Entonces volvió la luz. Hanamichi estaba sujetando a Takamiya por el brazo mientras, el gordo, toqueteaba el interruptor de la luz. La Gundam puso cara de pillados en con las manos en la masa y comenzaron a doblarse de la risa.

Ayako se levantó enfurecida—Sois idiotas, no me puedo creer que haya picado como una tonta

—Lo siento Ayako—intentó disculparse Yohei —, pero teníais que ver las caras que estabais poniendo

—No se despierta

Yohei giró la cabeza en dirección a Miyagi—¡Joder! ¡Si no ha sido para tanto!

—No me refiero a Yasuda—Miyagi se levantó, dejando ver el cuerpo que estaba tumbado—Es Rukawa

«¿Ki…kitsune?»

En dos zancadas el pelirrojo se situó a su lado y fulminó a todos con una mirada llena de acritud— ¡Lo veis! ¡Os lo dije! ¡Estaba enfermo!—trató de zarandearle, pero fue en vano. Los ojos de Rukawa no se abrían, estaba bañado en su propio sudor y musitaba palabras inteligibles entre dientes.

—Vamos a pedir una ambulancia—Ayako puso una mano en el hombre de Hanamichi— ¿Dónde tienes el teléfono?

Antes de que Hanamichi señalará. Haruko profirió un chillido descorazonador—¡NOO! ¡RUKAWA NO!

La cara de Ayako se llenó de contrariedad—Yohei llama tú, voy a ocuparme de Haruko. Miyagi, ayuda a Yasuda. Hanamichi quédate con Rukawa

El pelirrojo no escuchó nada. Su atención la devoraba el zorro inconsciente. Rukawa estaba frío, sus labios helados y su cara estaba comenzando a tomar un tono gélidamente morado

—Yohei, esto no es normal, si tuviera gripe o algo así estaría ardiendo—Hanamichi miró a su amigo, marcando los números del servicio de emergencias

La oscuridad tomó todo de nuevo

—Esto no me hace ni puta gracia! ¡Yohei! ¿Yohei? ¡Contestame! ¡Que alguien me conteste! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME CONTESTE JODER!—bramó el pelirrojo desesperado

Inesperadamente, las bombillas se encendieron de nuevo, pero solo dos personas se encontraban en el cuarto. Sakuragi, no dejaba de mirar de un lado hacía otro, las manos le temblaban y su seguridad se hacía pedazos según pasaban los segundos. «No tiene gracia. ¡Salid ya! ¡Ostiaputa!» Iba a gritarlo con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones cuando los ojos de Kaede se abrieron de improviso, pero no se distinguía ni un mísero rastro de color en sus iris. Daba miedo — ¿Ru...Rukawa? ¿Qué…qué coño haces?

El pelirrojo se cubrió la nariz con las manos, presa de una angustia creciente y palpitante. «¡Este olor…! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!» ¡Debía de huir! Pero se encontraba shockeado por el aspecto del lúgubre del zorro. Rukawa tenía la cara completamente cerúlea. No parecía piel, si no yeso de pared. Siniestras manchas violáceas le mordían la carne. Sus pupilas dilatadas, llenaba de oscuridad y muerte sus ojos, antaño de un color azul vivo y el cuerpo se mostraba rígido, torpe e inanimado. Sin embargo, lleno de una furia infernal cuyo objetivo parecía ser el pelirrojo, porque con una rapidez sobrehumana se lanzó a él.

—¡NO!

Hanamichi forcejeó, asustado. Ya no valía de nada llorarse a si mismo, engañarse gritando que no era real. No era capaz de parar a esa cosa monstruosa en que se había convertido el zorro. Hanamichi tosió, las manos de Rukawa cada vez se hundían más en su blando cuello. Estaba empezando a quedarse sin aire y los puñetazos que le propinaba parecía no afectarle de ninguna de las maneras. ¡Dios! ¡Rukawa iba a matarlo!

Quería hablarle, rogarle que se detuviera, pero de sus labios trémulos sólo salían balbuceos. Intentó buscar su mirada, encontrar el raciocinio de Rukawa con sus ojos. Hanamichi lloró, dentro del zorro, ya no había nadie. Desosegado y dolorido, desvió la cabeza cuando Rukawa hundía su pestilente boca en su cuello. Gritó cuando noto que hundió los dientes en su carne.

Mareado. Ya era tarde para comprenderlo. Sus manos cayeron sin fuerza, laxas, a ambos costados de su cuerpo. La sombras venían a por él. Hanamichi, al borde del colapso, parpadeó, no eran sombras lo que había visto en el espejo de pie de la habitación. Al otro lado del cristal, Kaede Rukawa, lo mirada acongojado, llorando, queriendo romper el vidrio. Hanamichi le leyó los labios. Fue su último esfuerzo—Lo siento Sakuragi, era mas fuerte que yo

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por la mejilla del pelirrojo. ¿Y qué podía hacer él? Simplemente, cerró los ojos y se abandonó al sueño. Olía a naranjas amargas.

* * *

¡Muajajajjaja! Tenía esto aparcado y decidí sacarlo en la fecha perfecta. Me desvio un poco de mi estilo habitual. Quería experimentar un poco con otros géneros y espero que me digáis como me ha quedado, que una no se termina de fiar de su criterio ^^u. Aviso, que no sé cuando actualizare este fic, mi prioridad sigue siendo "Adicto a ti", pero intentaré demorarme lo menos posible.

Saludos y Feliz noche de brujas!

**Aclaraciones: **

(1) Silent Hill, es un conocido videojuego de survival horror.

(2) Evidentemente Hanamichi oye llover sin saber donde, y se refiere a Sansón

(3) Tadaima, viene a ser una formula japonesa que se dice al entrar en casa. Significa "estoy en casa"

(4) Okaerinasai, es la contestación y significa "bienvenido a casa". Onichan, es "hermanito"

_(5) _Oda Nobunaga (1534-1582) es una figura historica japonesa, con la que, seguro, que os habéis topado en algún manga/película/juego. Fue un gran militar, que reunió un gran poder en su época y se le considera el primero de los tres unificadores de Japón. ¡Ahí es nada!_  
_


End file.
